Unrestricted Warfare
by Selector
Summary: Old Soldiers never die, they just find new theaters of operation.


56° 31′ 0″ N, 12° 5′ 0″ W wreck of the MV _Vogtland_

Operation Sandcastle

Harry looked at the lumpy, slimy barrel and Sergeant Major (Ret) Jones nodded "Those are the ones, haul out the rest Harry."

UW

The wards were big enough to cover the sites and still allow apparition or portkey in but not, out those were hard. Hermione had done yeomans work with Bill and Fleur on those.

Now it was all ready and all over Britain the circles were set, Harry stepped into the middle of the circle and looked at his watch. His circle was the first. "Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort!" He apparated away, fired the reducto that activated the wards and detonated the wax covered blob of corrosion in the circle, he slipped on his cloak to watch from the upwind location.

The snatcher team apparated in just as the cloud of tabun fully filled the ward enclosed space. They died screaming, shitting and pissing themselves in pools of vomit in less than a minute. It was impressive. Harry apparated to his next site.

Nine hours later Harry appeared in the cave and collapsed exhausted. His last circle had gone empty. The elf doing the counting popped in right behind him and shook her head at Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron "Well?"

Ron shrugged "Four hundred if the counts correct. Toward the end it was mostly death eaters, one hundred seventy of them. Hard to tell which ones, seventeen silver mask though. Probably got all the new Aurors and MLE squads."

Sergeant Major (Ret) Jones chuckled "Wonder if he will learn the lesson?"

Hermione raised a brow "Who and what lesson?"

SGM Jones smiled viciously "Riddle, and never reinforce failure."

Hermione sighed, the Sergeant Major was a vicious, cold, bastard and this scheme to trap the snatchers and death eaters was just his opening move in what he had called his unrestricted warfare plan. Tomorrow they would drop the tabun on the giants, acromantula and werewolves in the forbidden forest as the team was out placing the last of the wardstones right now. Fred and Georges bombarda grenades worked, so it was just like the bombs were live. Even that proximity fuse part of the spell worked and they got great dispersal. Drop the bombs with a bombarda grenade in the fuze well and bobs your uncle everything dies, well, everything with a central nervous system.

UWUWUWUW

Tonks slid down Knockturn alley watchfully. She had already killed three hags, a werewolf and two death eaters and she was running low on ammo. These silenced M1911's were the bee's knees though. Unlike the 9 and 10mm's, 45 ACP was subsonic so there was barely a whisper, and no sonic crack from the bullet to give you away. More than a body length away and no one was the wiser as to why the head on that hag exploded, plus no magic to trip the ministry detectors. She set the last wardstone and apparated away.

"All set Hermione, just needs activating." Tonks grabbed a cuppa and sat at the conference table.

SGM Jones grinned "So day after tomorrow and we can take care of Knockturne and the mansions."

Tonks smiled "So they got the wards on the death eater properties set?"

Bill nodded "Amazingly easy actually, just walk the ward line setting the stones."

"Shooting the occasional guard in the head." Charlie grinned; he loved the 1911's almost as much as Tonks.

Gabrielle looked at Hermione's outraged face and snorted "You and your high moral tone Hermione, they are murderers, rapist and deviants. Go fuck Harry."

Hermione's face shifted from pinched to scandalized "Gabrielle!"

Gabby grinned "No? So you won't mind if I take a ride?" She began rising and the table laughed at the growl from Hermione as she bolted for Harry's room.

Fleur tutted at Gabrielle "That was mean."

Gabby was unrepentant "She needs to use her nights wisely and Harry needs babies." She gave a very Gallic shrug.

Fleur rolled her eyes "If Molly finds out you are all using Harry to fill your little bellies you will regret it."

Gabby smirked "A lapful of green eyed baby will distract her."

Daphne Greengrass cleared her throat delicately "Yes Harry's standing schedule aside, the mansions dungeons are cleared out but how do we insure they don't get refilled in the next two days?"

SGM Jones grunted "Dobby's crew will run them again when they snatch the non-death eater family members and the of age female death eaters but I think the other side has enough to keep them busy for now. More to the point I believe we should still use VX on the floo network."

Cho rolled her eyes "We would never be able to decontaminate the thing Sergeant Major, we've been over this. Besides we will catch the vast majority at the mansions. I vote for rolling those two SADEYEs into Gringotts. The little bastards could have stopped Riddle cold but haven't done shit. How did they end up loaded with 138s filled with VX anyway?"

The Sergeant Major shrugged "Some test, then stored in some warehouse, the R and D wienies probably thought they were inert, happens all the time. Same problem as the floo network though we would never get the money decontaminated. "

Bill shrugged "Melt it down after or go in and place the wards on our vaults, then send in the Sadeyes. Save the artifacts that way. Couple of good fiendfire spells cast through the ward set should melt everything down given how much magic is in that building " the group ruminated quietly.

UWUWUWUW

Voldemort was in a frothing frenzy and the death eaters were paying a heavy price, those that were left. All of the new inner circle were dead. "Why have none of my newest most trusted returned?"

Sergei sighed "Someone set traps my lord. Our reconnaissance elements found the locations the snatcher teams apparated to and discovered the teams all dead."

Voldemort turned his red eyed gaze to Sergei, the mercenary, former spetznatz commander, gazed back calmly. Voldemort knew better than to curse him. The mercenaries under his command would be unreachable without him. It was an unwieldy arrangement but all the mercenaries would use as they had been burned by petty dictators time and again in Africa. It was also impossible to tell whether he was the actual commander of the mercenaries or a liaison. "How did they die?"

Sergei grimaced "Not a mark on them, puddles of piss and vomit and they smelled like shit, vermin were feeding on the corpses so we think non-persistent nerve agent, G series non-persistent nerve agent probably."

Voldemort shook his head "I don't know of this."

Sergei thought a moment "Chemical warfare agent, like the first world war but much improved. Hard to come by, difficult to handle, hard to store." He shrugged.

Voldemort blinked "Explain this to Rookwood, tell him how muggles use these agents and how they defend against them."

Sergei nodded "Yes my Lord."

Voldemort turned to the rest of the conference attendees "Get patrols out, find who set these traps, kill them."

UWUWUWUW

Harry grinned, rolled Hermione over, and snuggled into her from behind. He slipped into her again naturally and drifted off to a contented sleep. Hermione regained consciousness and found him asleep, hard as iron, buried in her and all snuggley like an octopus. She grinned. At first she had found this trait of sleeping with his hard cock buried in her disconcerting, until Tonks pointed out he was hard which meant he was excited about her and he was totally vulnerable like this. It was comforting he trusted them this much. Luna just liked it, she said it was centering. Hermione giggled, it was that. She drifted off knowing he would wake her up shagging her in a couple of hours.

UWUWUWUW

Harry watched Malfoy manor as absolutely nothing happened "Well that is much ado about nothing." He had dropped two bombs through the wards 45 minutes ago exactly as 22 teams of two did the same at manors all over England.

Daphne chuckled and ran the slightly modified hominem revealo again. Nothing showed. "Damned effective, nothing though, killed them all. Just what are you planning on doing with the witches Harry?"

Harrry shrugged "Selling them on in the caliphates I think."

Daphne frowned "Some of them are pretty choice and fairly powerful Harry and we will have a lot of houses to refill."

Harry shuddered "Sure I could bang them up Daphne but then we will have to take their babies away from them. I mean, look at the shit job they did with the kids they already had. We just killed a hundred of them. All over twelve and proven blood purist but still…."

"Give them to me Harry I have an experiment I want to try."

"Reeducation Daphne? We decided that wouldn't work I thought."

"I'm going to obliviate them back to a point where they were still not set in blood purist mode and start over."

"Daphne I'm not shagging a bunch of six-year-old girls, well mentally six, erh whatever…you know what I mean."

Daphne chuckled "They won't be that way long and if it doesn't work we will sell them on Harry. Some of them we are selling immediately, Carrow for one, fucking bitch."

Harry growled "If she lives through the gang rapes you mean. Rewarding the pure bloods with the girls of Hogwarts was unforgiveable. Every male we know is partying with that whore."

Daphne leaned in and kissed Harry "Ha! You are all too soft hearted. The witches and I will take care of Carrow's punishment. Come on, take me home and bang me up." She really liked when hard Harry came out to play. Astoria and forty three other witches had had to be obliviated of a whole year, and she was going to get some payback. The pureblood males that had been the rapist were long dead, some in truly spectacular, racial memory inducing fashion, but Carrow who had set it all up was going to spend a year as a dick wiper in the cheapest mundane brothel they could find after the wizards got through with her, when Daphne wasn't burning parts of her off with acid.

UWUWUWUW

Voldemort used the minor deatheater to call the rest of minions again and leaned into it this time. There had to be more than 30 death eaters remaining, there simply had to be.

Sergei waited patiently receiving the reports in his notebook. All of these "deatheaters" were the worst kind of scum but this one's shrill screaming was reaching respectable levels of annoyance. He huffed when the dark lord dropped his minion and it fell to the floor unmoving, dark mark smoking and crackling. "Report!"

"Your inner circles manors, Knockturne alley, and segments of the Forbidden forest have been attacked with G agents. No survivors." Sergei spat out succinctly and then stoically maintained his rest position still watching the reports scroll across his pad.

Voldemort barely stifled the urge to kill the Russian, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that the man was his only link to what remained of his forces other than the thirty abused deatheaters littering the floor of the Atrium where he had tortured them unconscious. The acromantula, giants and werewolves in the forbidden forest were gone. Apparently the flower of pure blood Britain was rotting meat. Knockturne was a pile of moldering corpses that used to be the scum of magical society and his shock troops. He thought deeply and then decided he would travel to Malfoy manor and see what he could discover.

UWUWUWUWUW

Harry meanwhile was looking at Gringots. He stepped on the bottom step, immediately the doors opened, and an elderly, but fit Goblin stepped out and addressed him "What would you have here Light Lord?"

"Ah Director, I believe I would like to seize the assets of those I have overcome in combat."

Ragnok blinked, the death notices had flowed like water for the last four days "And if we do not allow this?"

Harry smiled "Please don't, my advisors have a running argument over whether or not the weapons we used on the dark lord's forces would kill you all or not. Your refusal would allow them to test it."

Ragnok glared "You threaten me human!"

"No, no you have the wrong idea, I am promising you. I will take all the assets of those I have killed or caused to be killed and if you try to stop me I will eliminate the goblins as a race."

Ragnok blinked and backed toward the door. This human was completely serious, somehow he had stolen the power of a Nundu and was going to use it on them. It was wizard money, sure it would have allowed the Goblins to do whatever they wanted, but this human had already proved his willingness to kill, humans, acromatula, were, giants, anything. There was no profit in this fight, besides the human had to prove who he had killed. "Fine Human, you may claim the assets of those you can name!"

Harry smiled and Su Li faded into view with a gigantic ledger. Ragnok paled, it was the deaths registry from the ministry.

UWUWUWUW

Voldemort arrived back at the Ministry even more furious than when he left. Potter! His whore's signatures were on all those ward stones surrounding everyplace one of those muggle weapons had gone off! Potter, his whores and his minions hadn't been seen in months! They were all obviously hidden by FIdelius charms. The manors had been stripped bare, completely, the bars on the cells in Malfoy's dungeons were gone even. Fine there were ways to break a fidelius charm and he would show Potter who he was dealing with! "Sergei!"

"My lord?"

"Find me one of Potters locations!"

"Yes My Lord." Sergei wrote a note in one of the notebooks he carried.

UWUWUWUW

Harry whistled happily as he worked. The Edgecombe's had a nice place, out in the country, fairly isolated, and in a bowl shaped 'valley'. The Sgt Maj had told him it was only a valley for infantry, there was no way to maneuver a tank platoon in the tight space. It was perfect. The Russians had tumbled to the place by its sudden absence as this was where a company of them had initially encamped and trained and when they went checking they noticed it was gone. The ward stones he was placing would shield the whole bowl if they got enough time to charge and that was s forgone conclusion. The magic Riddle used to break the Fidelius might make them glow in the dark with the leakage. The ones around the Fideliused manors had after they broke the charm anyway. That killed a lot of death eaters right there. Good they only had had to do three, they were kinda low on that resource now and there was no way he was going to use eight or nine of his wizards cores in a necromantic ritual to break any more of those charms. OK, last stone buried a foot down in case it glowed and we are ready. "Hey Cho, got the house loaded?" Harry asked into his mirror.

"Yep all set Harry, half the remaining tabun, all the napalm and whatever this foo gas crap the SMAJ has come up with is."

Harry nodded at her image "Ok set the mirrors to observe and let's go home."

Cho was beside him before he finished speaking. Grabbed his arm and apparated away "Clothes off, in the tub!"

"Cho!"

"Come on Harry wasting time, you know you want this." Cho was already nude and was leaning languidly on the bathroom door frame.

Harry grinned and stripped "Yes I do."

"Molly is going to go spare you know Harry."

"Mmph mmph mphm hy?"

"You care because it is going to cause anxiety, oh my god yes right there!"

"Phhhht."

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE! Harry!"

Harry raised his face from Cho and laughed "So another use for raspberries then. I don't care Cho, all those old biddies can fuck off, they didn't do shit about the death eaters and were glad to ignore all those first-generation magic users deaths. I heard those rumors."

Cho didn't reply, instead she pulled Harry down to her and groaned as he sunk in her.

UWUWUWUW

In another part of the castle that was the Pottery, Remus looked at Tonks "Dora."

She cut him off before he got started "Dora my ass, you had your chance Remus I begged you even. This is Harry's now." She rubbed a hand over a heart shaped ass.

Remus sighed "I know it's just that I can't believe you are going to stay with him. What would your mother say?"

"Seriously? Have you not seen her making moon eyes at Harry? He fucks the snot out of her. Her opinion is that she may not be able to save Tonks but if she generates Blacks then I can save Tonks. Just like Amelia is going to be generating McCallans and Susan will save Bones. Daphne will save Greengrass and Astoria will be Lady Potter. All of these witches have lines to save, you need to go find a witch somewhere who has a brother. Britain has too few witches of the blood of noble houses left for them to do anything but repopulate their house. That's aside from the fact that while you were pushing me away Harry was my comfort. I finally grew a brain and took what was not only in front of me but was worshipping me. I'm not looking back now, I am repaying that all consuming worshipful love with everything I have. Hey I know, you can find one of the death eater whores Daphne is reeducating, get in on the ground floor. They'll be all young and gushy mentally and your 'poor, pitiful, angst ridden werewolf' act will go down a treat with one of them. Giselle Parkinson or Narcissa Malfoy spring to mind. They always were weak minded. Not Pansy though Harry is going to be fucking Parkinson's out of her until she dies."

Remus stood in stunned silence as Tonks turned on her heal and left the library. Pomona Sprout nodded "I always liked that one and she is exactly correct. Marriages will be few for at least twenty years. You wizards who managed to survive will need widows or witches with brothers. Harry and Neville will be repopulating lots of lines and the Weasley brothers maybe a few. "

Remus's mouth worked a few minutes "What about the first-generation witches?"

Pomona laughed "It's all about houses now Remus. They will want their own to be strong, as strong as they can make it through either powerful offspring or money and political power. You wizards better get busy making yourself attractive if you plan on ever getting laid again."

Sgt Major Jones nodded from his seat in the loveseat beside her "Yep, they've the bit between their teeth now, it will be all alliances and power comparisons and every social interaction will be charged with purpose. Maybe time for me to move on, the killing is nearly done here and the Politics will take over."

Pomona arched a brow "And you think Minerva and I will just let you go? Not to mention Bathsheba and Poppy. Septima is already in Harry's rotation. You have duties here Sergeantt Major! You already have two heirs in the states."

"Erh, uh, well, erh." Jones gulped as Remus fled the library as the SMAG was taken under fire in a very neat L shaped ambush.

UWUWUWUW

Voldemort walked through the wardline after dropping the last of nine death eaters dried up husk of a corpse. Breaking a fidelius was hard, hard on your minions anyway. He watched the two companies of Russian mercenaries sweep past him. "Sergei."

"My Lord." The Russian narrowly avoided rolling his eyes. Fucking dilettantes should stay out of what they don't know.

"Do not lose them. I want all of them. We will torture them into insanity in the middle of Diagon alley. It will show the populace who to fear!"

Sergei barley suppressed the snort, thank god for chemical protective clothes and mask "Yes My Lord." These 'fear' dependent despots never lasted long. They were all the same. He briefly wondered whether or not they were all of the same intelligence level, what could be the common denominator. He had seen black, white, and yellow ones so it wasn't race. Sergei watched as the front door of the mansion was kicked open by the lead stack of four and the world came apart at the seams.

UWUWUWUWUW

Harry blinked as the room went white "Uh should napalm do that? I thought orangy flames and black smoke."

SGM Jones grinned disturbingly "Not when you load it with powdered aluminum and magnesium. Oh oh look they tried to run and the foo gas caught them!"

Daphne flinched as the wall of flame leapt up around the manor. She looked closely at the Russians nearest the manor. "It is just like you said SGM. The Russian NBC protective gear is melting."

SGM Jones nodded "The Tabun'll still get them. Voldemort went for a bubble head charm but why is he trying to get in the house, why didn't he apperate away or at least try?"

Hermione shrugged "No idea. Doesn't matter though, all his combat forces are dead and the Ministry building is nearly empty now. Dobby and his crew will have it stripped and the last of the tabun in there in two more minutes."

UWUWUWUW

Voldemort pushed on through dead and dying Russians and death eaters. Making it into the house he cast his revealing spell again and saw the lights in the smoke. Furiously casting the killing curse he hit all the lights he could see but got no change. He charged the nearest and screamed in frustration as he found the dummy soaked in blood. He lost control of his magic in his rage and the former home of the Edgecombe family, already stressed near collapse by explosions heat and magic, sublimed to gas. Voldemort collapsed, and in the mirrors the crowd watching saw Harry appear in a Tyvek suit and bubble head charm under a hood and cast the killing curse on the magically exhausted Dark Lord.


End file.
